Those Things You Do
by MiseriaC
Summary: Hanna/... Fluffy sexy stuff. Hahaha...I dunno, read it, I bet you'll like it *winkwink*


{OH MY GOD THIS IS SO LAME xDD; Sorry sorry sorry...I wrote this when I was..er...intoxicated at a friend's party :'D IS IT WRONG THAT I LOVE THE IDEA OF HANNA PLAYING WITH ZOMBIE'S UNHARD MEMBER! ...yeah that's probably weird xD;}  
===================================================================================================================================

It was...different. There was no mistaking that.

Coming in off the street from his long nightly walks and seeing Hanna's sleeping face felt great. Sometimes the little redhead would smile in his sleep, bringing his legs up around him and morphing into some kind of cute cocoon. Zombie would sit by the bed and watch the first rays of sunlight dance over Hanna's face and neck, illuminating the light tone of his skin and a few well-placed freckles that were only visible in the light. Zombie's body would feel a sudden rush of warmth and before he knew it, hours flew by and Hanna was sleepily smiling up at him; one eye open, but still groggy.

This was something else entirely. This was so, **so** much better. Hanna's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his head nestled against Zombie's chest. Every so often, a small sigh would escape Hanna's lips and Zombie had to fight the urge down to reach over and capture his lips in, yet another, feeling-fueled kiss. The sunlight still filtered in through the window, catching Zombie off guard as it bounced of Hanna's strikingly red hair. He looked so peaceful and content. Zombie felt if he had a heart, it would've burst right then and there.

"Ghzz...hehehe..." Hanna giggled, flipping over to his back and stretching, pulling Zombie's arm under him as a make-shift pillow. Zombie smiled and reached over with his other hand and ran it through Hanna's hair. That earned him yet another giggle from the boy as his eyes fluttered open; squinted and lazy.

"Hunnn..? O-Oh yeah...hehe...H-Hey.." Hanna smiled and threw his arm over Zombie, pushing his head more into Zombie's side. For a normal person, the stab of someone's chin to a kidney would've been excruciating, but when you can't really feel pain, cuddling becomes much easier. Zombie wasn't even entirely sure he even **had** a kidney there anymore, anyway.

"Good Morning, Hanna..." The name rolled off his lips like some sweet, almost forbidden word. He liked saying it, and loved seeing Hanna's eyes squint shut from the wide grin spreading across his face when he heard it.

"Hee...You're so...warm.." Hanna murmured, moving his head back and forth trying, it seemed, to merge him and Zombie together, head to hip.

"Because you've been pressed into me all night. I absorbed your heat.." Zombie replied, his hand resuming running through Hanna's hair. Hanna laughed a little, mumbling an apology that was quickly forgotten as he wrapped his leg around Zombie's, tangling their limbs together and trying desperately to pull the taller man closer.

"Like...a body...pillow..hehehe.." Hanna laughed again, slowly scooting closer and throwing his hips and legs over on top of Zombie's. Zombie felt his nerves go off, an unseen shiver running through him as the redhead continued to slowly climb on top of him, one limb at a time apparently.

"Hanna.." Zombie began, his sentence cut short by Hanna's small frame finally falling onto his chest. Smaller hands and long fingers twisted into his orange shirt as Hanna smiled.

As was common in most 24 year old males, Hanna was sporting a morning erection which was currently digging into Zombie's upper thigh. Hanna raised his hips up, spreading his thighs out and trying to get comfortable on top of his new "pillow". Zombie's body fell into tingles and quick bursts of heat as Hanna rolled his hips and scooted lower; finally settling down as his erection poked comfortably upwards between Zombie's thighs.

"You can't...feel d-down..there...can you?" Hanna asked, his teeth nibbling nervously at his bottom lip. Zombie continued to stare down, watching Hanna's blue eyes dart from side to side in embarrassment.

"I can...feel a little." Zombie answered. Hanna's face flushed and he lifted his hips up slightly, reaching under him.

"C-Can you..feel this?" Hanna asked, his palm slowly rubbing circles over the crotch of Zombie's jeans.

Small shocks ran through Zombie's system, causing the man to release a small hiss through his teeth.

"Yes..I can feel that.." Zombie replied, his voice as steady as ever. Hanna felt himself heat up.

"Hah...Awesome." Hanna muttered, his knees on either side of Zombie's waist. His ass was pushed further into the air as the hand under him sped up, searching for the zipper.

"H-Hanna..." Zombie muttered, feeling his body heat up as nerves all over him went off like alarms. His head told him what to feel, but even then he was unprepared as another wave of pleasure hit him when he heard the zipper being pulled down.

"Just relax...tell me when it hurts and I'll stop..." Hanna cooed, looking into Zombie's eyes, an excited smirk spreading across his face.

There was no doubt that in his past life, Zombie had been gifted. Even limp, he wouldn't fit entirely in Hanna's hand. Hanna gently pawed at the organ, hearing small noises coming from the man under him.

"Nnnn..." Zombie grit his teeth, his eyes closing to slits. It felt so incredible. Hanna's hand running lazily up and down, his fingertips stopping to rub at the underside and his palm gently rubbing into the head. He could feel it all, and it felt a million times better then when he did it. Even the slight sting of pain following each movement of those nimble fingers left Zombie with a bittersweet twinge in his stomach.

"A-Ah...Y-You're twitching..." Hanna whispered, lifting his chin and closing his eyes, a pleased look on his face.

"Hanna..." Zombie whispered back, his head ducking down to his chest as he sharply took in breaths he didn't need. Each touch, squeeze, grip, everything was being recorded by Zombie's body. When Hanna touched him here, his head told him to arch his hips a little. When Hanna squeezed at just the right spot, Zombie's mouth would open slightly in a silent moan.

Hanna tugged a little on the soft foreskin of Zombie's dick, causing the hips under him to buck quickly.

"D-Did it hurt...?" Hanna whispered, stopping his motions. Zombie smiled slightly, his chest rising and falling unnecessarily.

"A little..I think that's as far as we can go with this for now.." Zombie replied, lifting from the bed a little to brush his lips over Hanna's.

"Humm~" Hanna smiled into the kiss, sucking lightly at Zombie's top lip. "That's too bad, man..." Hanna murmured.

Zombie nodded, his arms wrapping around Hanna's back.

"Can I help you?" Zombie whispered into Hanna's ear, causing the boy to shiver.

"Hnnn.." Hanna's teeth dug into his bottom lip as he smiled shyly. "Puh-Please..." Hanna sighed, lifting his hips a little and doing his best to offer himself up. Zombie took the hint and pushed a hand into Hanna's boxers to rub his ass as the other hand snaked around to the front. Within minutes, the boxers were pushed to the floor, forgotten completely.

"O-Ohhh..." Hanna sighed, his head falling back and the arms holding him up going tense. Zombie smiled, gripping Hanna's dick hard at the base and gently pinching at his ass.

"Hee..y-yeah, do that more..the...the pinching and...shit~!" Hanna yelped as Zombie grabbed a small bit of Hanna's ass and twisted it between two fingers.

"Do you like being pinched?" Coming from anyone else, it would've been considered dirty talk, maybe. But the way Zombie said it made it seem like an actual inquiry. Which, for some reason, only made it hotter to Hanna.

"H-Heehe...Yeah..." Hanna laughed nervously, feeling Zombie's tug on his dick become stronger. Zombie smiled thoughtfully before gently rubbing his hand up and down Hanna's ass slowly.

"Hnn...wh-what are youuuuuuuuuuAH!" Hanna moaned as Zombie's hand gently swatted at his ass, open-palmed and quick.

"Do you like that also?" Zombie asked again in his monotone voice. Hanna could swear he heard something else behind it though..something a little lechery maybe. Or maybe he was just imagining things. The hand wrapped around Hanna's, now-dripping, cock never slowed down as Hanna tried his best to whine out a response.

"Y-Yeah, more please...I thi-OHGODFUCK!" Hanna's head flew back, his arms pushing him upward as he arched into Zombie's hand, another quick slap leaving a stinging red mark on his pale ass.

Somewhere in Zombie's head he knew he should feel more ashamed then he did. But he didn't care. Hanna's flushed face and wet, open mouth pulled him away from any thoughts other then, "I have to try hitting a little harder next time."

With a few more quick tugs and another quick swat to his ass, Hanna came hard, twitching and tightening in Zombie's hand.

"Oh god..ohgodohgodohgod..." Hanna breathed, his body coming down from the pleasure high.

Zombie smiled down at Hanna's limp body passed out on his chest.

His clothes were covered in Hanna's come but apparently Hanna didn't mind much since he just collapsed into him, breath ragged.

"Y-You're...so good...I can't even...I m-mean...MAN..." Hanna panted out, cuddling up atop Zombie and gripping his (now permanently stained) orange shirt.

Zombie merely smiled, bringing his arms up around Hanna as the redhead drifted back off into sleep.

They'd sleep late today and later he would do laundry. He'd have to borrow something from Hanna, but he expected Hanna would be ecstatic about the idea of dressing him up (or down in this case). With that last thought breezing through his head, Zombie closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Hanna's chest rise and fall against him.


End file.
